An Unexpected Meeting
by Arabian3332
Summary: Caroline, Bonnie, Damon, and Elena are traveling to Starling City to see one of Bonnie's old friends. When Caroline encounters the Vigilante, she is intrigued by him. Will they meet again and figure out each others' secrets?


**[A/N]: Hi! Here is this little crossover. The idea's been bugging me for a while, so I decided to finally write it.  
><strong>

Caroline Forbes stepped out of Damon's old Camaro, breathing in the fresh air of Starling City. Bonnie opened the door on the other side, and stumbled over to a trash can before getting rid of her dinner. Damon climbed out of the driver's side and winced at Bonnie's state. "Come _on_, witchy. I'm not _that_ bad of a driver. You should see my buddy from Portland. Now there's a reckless driver. Funny, 'cause he's a cop."

Bonnie moaned, "Not the time for reminiscing."

Elena exited from the passenger side, not bothered at all by the eldest Salvatore's horrible driving. "You'll get used to it, Bon."

Caroline muttered, "I hope not." She was slightly pale, but other than that, fine. "I'm hungry. Let's get to your friend's house, Bonnie."

Damon started up the car again, and Bonnie looked like she feared for her life. Caroline felt pity for her witch friend. "Bonnie, give Damon the address. We'll walk."

Damon rolled his eyes. "Fine." Bonnie handed him a piece of paper with the address written on it. "We'll see you later, Blondie, Witchy."

Bonnie called out, "You may want to wait until I show up. She won't know you."

Damon replied, "Then we'll stop for a bite before we head over."

Bonnie narrowed her eyes, and Caroline started to head down the sidewalk. "Come on, Bonnie! We've got places to be!"

Bonnie smiled at the blonde's enthusiasm, and followed her, hoping to get to her friend's place soon.

-123456789-

Caroline's vampire senses flared up when the pair headed through a rough area of the city. The locals called it The Glades. Caroline didn't like the looks of it, and hoped they wouldn't run into trouble. It was getting dark, and that only added to her worries. She picked up the pace a bit, hoping Bonnie would get the message.

She did, but it didn't do them any good. Moments later, a group approached them. "What are two girls like you doin' here?"

Caroline gave the speaker a dangerous look. "Passing through. Now, if you'll excuse us." She tried to walk past him, but he grabbed her wrist. And that made her angry. She twisted his wrist until she heard the barely audible 'snap'. He let go. "What the hell?"

She glared at him. "We'd like to leave now." The remaining men instantly went into combat mode. She managed to dodge two punches and kick before standing in front of Bonnie as a shield. Just as she kicked a kneecap, effectively breaking it, an arrow shot through the shadows and hit one man's shoulder. The man yelled, "Oh crap, it's the Hood!" And within seconds the group had scattered.

Caroline whispered to Bonnie, "Duck behind that dumpster. I'm not sure of this 'Hood' dude's motives yet." Bonnie looked like she wanted to argue, but Caroline continued. "I can handle myself. Go!"

Bonnie did as she was told, but faintly worried for her friend, even though she was a vampire.

Caroline stood alone in the middle of the sidewalk. "Why did you shoot that arrow and defend us?" she demanded.

A voice came from the rooftop. "I'm trying to help this city. And you looked like you were in trouble."

Caroline crossed her arms and scowled. "I can take care of myself. And my friend."

The voice chuckled. "From the looks of your fighting, yes you can. I just wanted to offer my help."

Caroline paused to think this over. "Thanks. Who are you?"

The street was silent for a moment, then the voice replied, "You can call me the Hood. Maybe we can work together sometime."

She smiled. "Maybe."

The voice said, "I have to go. You and your friend should be safe for now. If you want to work with me, meet me on the corner of Kline and Maple tomorrow evening at 8:15."

Caroline smiled. "I'll be there. Good luck tonight." She waited for a reply, but there was none. She was slightly disappointed, but said, "Bonnie, we should catch a cab the rest of the way."

Bonnie nodded. "No driving can be worse than Damon's."

-123456789-

The cab they'd taken stopped at Bonnie's friend's apartment building. Caroline paid the driver, and they headed inside. They took the elevator up to the fifth floor, and Bonnie knocked on a door. A blonde, intellectual-looking woman opened it. "Hi?" she said, sounding slightly unsure.

Bonnie smiled. "Hi, Felicity. I'm Bonnie Bennett, and this is my friend Caroline Forbes."

Felicity grinned. "Wow, you've changed a lot since I live din Mystic Falls."

The two hugged, and Bonnie said, "Caroline, this is Felicity Smoak. She used to live in Mystic. She worked with my mom."

Caroline smiled. "Thanks for having us."

Felicity let them inside, and shrugged. "When I heard Bonnie wanted to come visit, I was more than happy to host. Weren't two others supposed to come here?"

Caroline rolled her eyes. "Yeah, but they probably got a hotel instead."

Felicity nodded. "Okay then. Well, here's my spare rooms, and-" She was cut off by her cell phone ringing. The ringtone was 'Born to be Wild', and she paled when she heard it. "What happened now," she muttered, hurrying over and picking it up. "What happened now? I'm kind of busy, a couple friends are staying with me." She got a reply and winced. "Okay, okay. I'll be over in ten. _Don't_ call Diggle, he deserves a night off." She hung up, and grabbed her coat. "I'm going out, make yourselves at home." She hurried out the door, not giving an explanation.

Caroline set down her bag. "Bon, stay here. I'll going to follow her."

Bonnie opened her mouth to protest, but her friend had already sped off. Darn her vampire speed.

-123456789-

Caroline jumped up on to the roof and followed Felicity's car for several miles. Finally, she parked and got out at a Queen Consolidated warehouse. Caroline jumped down to the ground, careful not to make a sound. She slipped inside, and watched Felicity punch in a code and open a heavy door. Caroline sped inside before it closed and hid in the shadows.

A man wearing dark, forest green limped inside minutes later. "Felicity. I've got a few bullets in me. There were fourteen of them, with guns. I could have handled it, but three had machine guns."

Felicity hurried around the room, pulling out various medical supplies. "It doesn't matter, Oliver. Let's clean you up."

The man removed his hood, and Caroline got a good look at his face. He was young, maybe five or so years older than her. Handsome, too, but she pushed that fact aside. He glanced around the room. "Felicity, I don't think we're alone."

Felicity frowned. "It was empty when I arrived. And then no one else came in."

The man looked into the shadows that hid Caroline, and she somehow felt like he knew she was there. Before she could dodge, he pulled a bow off his back, nocked an arrow, and shot. Caroline gasped as the arrow sank into her shoulder. She fought her instincts that told her to go get revenge on this man for hurting her. Instead, she gritted her teeth and held back a scream of pain, pulling out the arrow. Even worse, the head was barbed. She stepped out of the shadows, clutching the quickly-healing wound, blood streaming down her hand. She glared at him. "I liked this jacket."

She ignored the look of surprise from the man and the gaping stare from Felicity, and leaned forward, placing the bloody arrow on a table.

The man got over his shock quickly. "Who are you? Why are you here?"

She gave him a shrug, wincing as she jostled her almost-healed shoulder. "I'm Caroline. I followed Felicity because I was curious." The blood from her shoulder stopped flowing, and she knew it was healed. She let go of her shoulder and picked up a damp rag from Felicity's medical table. Feeling eyes on her, she cleaned her hand and then rolled her shoulders. She took off her jacket and examined it. "Crap. This was a nice jacket, you know." The jagged holes and bloodstains now ensured she'd have to get rid of it. Darn it.

Felicity finally recovered and sputtered out, "What? How? Healed?"

Caroline laughed a little at her incoherency. "I have a supernatural healing ability because of what I am."

The man asked, "What are you?"

"Are you sure you want to hear this? It'll make you reassess everything you know."

"I'm sure."

"I'm a vampire."

**[A/N]: Extra note: This is Arrow Post-2x06 AU and Vampire Diaries Post-Season 4 finale AU**


End file.
